The Ancient Shield
by revlahm
Summary: A Secret war between humans and demons has been going on in secret for 5,000 years. Revlahm, a dragon in disguise is sick of fighting the fight by himself and decides to enlist some help. Now the war kicks into high gear...
1. Chapter 1

**The Ancient Shield**

Chapter 1: Stories and Robberies

"Listen well and you will hear a story about something that happened about 5000 years ago. Angels and demons fought over the worlds, the galaxy was divided into two halves. In the center of it all was the final universe to be made into one or the other; wars were raged and the demons were winning, that is until the angels created a new life form in their image: the human race.

"The humans inhabited the world known as Darinai, they prospered and soon the planet was covered in them. The demons took this as a challenge and created monsters in their image. The angels left the humans on the planet, no longer aiding them, the demons and monsters started to take over; however, the will of man dictated that they should live, and through that will they evolved in such a way as to fight them: they developed the first primitive technology – the iron weapons.

"It was about this time that an angel and a demon found each other. The angel soon became infatuated by the demon. Infatuation led to love and they decided to have a child, so they created a race neither demon nor angel, man nor monster; this creature was called a dragon, this creature grew and learned fast, and soon was able to communicate with all of the races on Darinai. He was close to finally brining peace when a huge battle broke out. Many of the races that wished for peace were slaughtered and the dragon, infuriated at this, sewed destruction throughout the land. When all seemed at peace once again, a demon, blinded by rage that a demon would ever consort with an angel decided to murder the dragon. He carried out his plan and the dragon, first and last of his kind, vanished from the face of Darinai. The war raged for many hundreds of years, and to this day, they say that a secret war is still going on, in a way that no human can ever see.

"Well children? What did you think?" Revlahm asked. He had just finished telling a story to the children of his clients. Revlahm ran a bank business. His number one concern was the care and well being of the customer; well, that is, for his work life. His home life was a bit different; he had a beautiful wife, she was a doctor at a local free clinic. She would always stop by to say "Hi" when she got the chance. "That was a load of boloni!" said one of the boys, he usually stayed for the stories, but he always _said_ he didn't believe. "You never know, a monster or an angle could be here in this room and you would never know." *feh* was the only reply Revlahm got.

When the parents came to do business with the bank, Revlahm would take his time to tell the children stories. Then again, even if their parents were not there, the children would stop by to listen. Revlahm was an avid story teller; he had some pretty interesting ones, like the one he had just told the children to how he had been in every war sense the dawn of time, or even how he was the only person who knew where buried treasure was, right near the bank. Some of the children believed his stories, but not many.

"Well children, it is time for you to go, I can see your parents are done with what they came to do." Revlahm looked at the doorway of the room, it was not a large room, but it worked as a room to tell stories. As it turned out, he was right, there were many parents waiting for their kids at the door. "Mr. Bank-man, is that story really true?" a little girl Revlahm saw often asked. "Only if you want it to be, Juily," Revlahm smiled as he led her to the door. Every kids in town knew that Revlahm the Bank-man told a story every day at about noon, so the kids around the town knew when to come, some of them came in groups to listen, even if their parents did not have to go to the bank.

Although it took up much time, Revlahm loved taking the time to tell stories. He considered it his "free time entertainment" to tell stories. He never told the same one twice. He never wrote down his stories, as most of the kids thought, although from the way he told them, he always sounded like he had memorized them beforehand. If a client needed him during a story, he would tell the client to "please wait just a little longer, we were just getting to the good part, thanks." He had an office, if you could call it that, on the top floor of the two story building. His office, as anyone who had visited him in it, was more like a garden than an office. He had trees, bushes and even grass growing from the floor. His bank was not a busy bank, but it was hardly starved for customers.

Many people could not imagine how he got any work done without a proper office, but whenever they would ask, he would only reply "there is a method to my 'madness'." To that end, they never got a straight answer. He never lost a document, even though they never saw a filing cabinet, and if they had tried to test his knowledge, it seemed as though he had their file memorized!

As the children left his place he headed back up to his office, he nodded to the clerks as he passed them on his way up to his "office". He noted that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man in a black hoodie hanging out in the corner doing what seemed like talking to himself. He walked up the stairs and thought nothing more about it as he decided to take a nap on the grass.

"Hello, Sir, how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked, it was Juily's mother. She worked there, but her daughter never stayed, Juily was always picked up by a friend's mother after the story. "I would like to make a withdrawal…" the man said, his hood was pulled up, so his face was a little obscured. "Do you have an account with us?" Juily's mother asked. "No, I do not." The man replied, he was stern, not very polite. "Well, we can make a withdrawal from the bank you do have an account with, if you would just swipe your card and input your pin." She said with a smile. He did not move. "Sir?" "That's enough!" with that he withdrew a handgun and pointed it at her, everyone screamed. "quiet! This is a holdup! If everyone cooperates, we will have a god time, if not, people may be leaving….and not coming back…." Juily's mother, while the man's back was turned for a minute, hit the button under the counter. "oh, you think you will contact the police? Sorry, but the silent alarm has been cut. So you can hit that button all you want, no help is coming."

Meanwhile, back in his "office" a red light on the wall broke the calm feeling in the room and woke Revlahm from his nap. There was no sound, but the light was annoying. "ugh…. Why did this have to happen today…. I was in such a good mood… oh well, guess I should greet our new customer…" with that, Revlahm stood and walked to the stairs and walked to greet this intruder.

"Well, well, what have we here? A new customer?" Revlahm said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Who are you?" the man demanded. There was a short silence. "I said WHO ARE YOU?!" "I am Revlahm, the owner of this bank. Who may I ask are you?" "No, you may not ask, and your name is now dead." The man raised his gun, took careful aim and fired. Everyone screamed then got quiet as they saw that he had missed; luckily there was no one near Revlahm, neither next to nor behind him. "My oh my, that might have hit someone." He said, as if the round was fired at the ceiling. "What the?" the man took aim again and fired several times, every shot missed, and with each shot, Revlahm side-stepped and took a step forward. When the man had fired all of the rounds in his gun, there were twelve holes in the wall behind Revlahm, but no one was hurt. "Now really, you shouldn't play with guns, they can hurt people." Revlahm said as he grabbed the gun. "heheh, I think you miscounted, I only see twelve round in the wall." The gunman smiled as he pulled the trigger, as he did Revlahm quickly aimed the gun up so it would not hit him. "wha-what are you?!" the gunman screamed. Revlahm held the gun effortlessly up as the man tried to pry it free. "Sir, I hope you will learn from this." Revlahm then looked into the man's eyes. To everyone who was watching, it looked like a staring contest, but what really happened no one but the robber would know, the police rushed in and grabbed the man from Revlahm's grip before anyone could figure it out. "Have a nice day" Revlahm said with a smile as the police and the gunman left his bank. Everyone in the bank was dumbstruck at what had just occurred. "Now, if anyone needs me, I will be in my office." And with that, Revlahm returned to his office to lie on the grass.

Later that night, Revlahm was at home with his wife, Suki; they were both reading, though their choice in literature was very different: Revlahm was reading comics and Suki was reading a Novel she had picked up earilier on her way home from her job at the local hospital. Everyone at the book store knew her, as she would stop by there every day to pick up a new book (she finished the book she bought that night) and discuss it with some of the people there who also read it. She never missed a day of reading. She had bought a copy of just about every book in there to date.

Revlahm was deep into his comic when he fealt something was amiss. "Honey, I am going out…" He stood to leave, "Is it that feeling again?" she asked. "yes, please do not wait up, I will probably be late getting in. I will try not to wake you." With that he vanished, leaving his wife to her reading.

Author's Notes:

Revlahm here, this is my first story, i am trying to do something on my own, not specifacilly based on one manga or another, i hope you like it

On a side note, Kenmaru Kururugi is a character from Subreaper01's stories, with his permission of course. You can see his character in his story The Immortal Warrior(Inuyasha fan fiction).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth Behind the Man

The demon had been running for a little while now, it was deep in the woods, just as he had planned. This demon had been elusive, but not impossible to track; this was the third time he had tried to catch this little guy, but tonight he fealt lucky! Just a little further, the demon was behind the tree right in front of him. Without saying a word he prepaired a fireball that should incenerate the tree and demon in one fell swoop! The fire glowed brightly, lighting the area around him, casting a red shadow around the tree. The demon jumped away from the tree, but it was too late, the fireball had been cast and the demon was incinerated. Standing in the clearing on the other side of what used to be a tree was a man. He was dressed in a suit, a black and white tux from the looks of it, the man was leaning against a tree. A Scythe was on his back, it seemed to be just floating there, as if held by magic. He stood there, observing the entire event.

"Who are you?" The man in the tux asked with a smile. "I could ask the same question." He replied with a scowl. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Revlahm, and you are?" The man in the tux said. "I am Eric, how did you get here, and for that matter, why are you here?" Eric asked. "oh, I came here for the same reason you did, though from the looks of it, you took care of the little bugger before I did." Revlahm replied. "Alright, then why haven't you left?" Eric asked, he seemed to be getting a bit irritated with Revlahm's nonchalant attitude. "Oh, I just wanted to talk, ask you to join my team, stuff like that…" "Come again? It sounded like you just said 'join your team'. Did I hear that right?" "Actually, you did. It gets tiresome trying to kill these little guys all by myself, so I was wondering if you would help me." Revlahm looked as though he meant it. "You think this is a game?! Just what are you fighting these things for? Do you do it for fun or something?!" His statement had clearly struck a chord because Revlahm wasted no time in pinning Eric to the tree behind him. "Did you just ask me if this was fun for me? I have been doing this for as long as I can remember, which, by the way, is a very long time. I have been fighting these DEMONS for hundreds of years, and no, this is not fun, they killed my comrades in the war over the world almost 5000 years ago. The only reason we won was because I injured the leader. My only regret so far is not being able to kill him right then and there. Now, ask me again if I think this is fun…" Revlahm was livid. Eric was preparing to fight, but the magic would not come to him. "I get it, I get it!" Eric said. Revlahm backed off and turned to leave.

"So…About joining your team?" Eric said. "If you want to join, take this card." Revlahm did not turn, but pulled out a card and tossed it behind him. Eric grabbed it, but when he went to examine it, there was nothing written. "Hey, wait, this card is…" But Revlahm was gone….

* * *

Eric looked over the card again and again, but each time he did, nothing happened. He laid on his bed spinning the card around between his fingers. Finally giving up, he turned over and went to sleep. His dream was odd, he was walking, there was a bank, but he did not have a bank account, nor did he feel the need to enter the bank, he watched as Revlahm stood outside just inviting guests in, watching with a smile. He noticed Revlahm look right at him, but no one else noticed him, in fact, people were walking right through him. It was undeniable though, Revlahm was looking right at HIM. He pointed up, and there was a bright flash of light. Eric awoke with a start. The morning light was shining into his room in the hotel he was staying at. "I think I should go open a bank account today…" With that, he donned his robe and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ancient Shield

Eric walked up to the bank, there were few people going in and out, but it seemed to be doing well. Eric took a deep breath and walked into it. It was pleasant; there was air conditioning and a friendly atmosphere. Eric looked around, but Revlahm was not there. He walked up to the front desk, "Hello, is Revlahm here?" The lady smiled at him, "He is, but is there anything _I_ can help you with?" "No, I am here to talk to him, thanks though." "Ok, let me get him." She walked over to the stairs, but before she could take her first step, Revlahm appeared on them. "Hello, I know what you are going to tell me, I can take it from here." He said, he was smiling, but it seemed off, like he did not really feel happy, he was just putting on a mask. Eric walked over to him, "Hello, Revlahm, I am here to discuss what we were talking about last night." "Yes, yes, right this way." And with that, Revlahm led Eric up the stairs to his office. Up in his office Revlahm sat Eric down and they began to discuss the arrangements for Eric to work for him, "So, you kill the monsters and I will give you a pay check, I also have a facility for you to use as the base and sleeping quarters. I made it apart of the plans for this bank, but no one has ever been down there except me and my wife." Revlahm concluded, "Any questions?" Eric was okay with the arrangements Revlahm had set. He just did not like being used for Revlahm's end game, whatever that was… "It's alright, I like it." Eric replied. "What's wrong, you seem like you don't trust me…" Revlahm frowned. "No, it's not that, it's just….. I was thinking: you said you have been fighting demons for 5000 years. How is that even possible?" Eric was stern, not taking his eyes off Revlahm for a second. "I don't recall. I have no idea what you are talking about…" Revlahm was turning his head so Eric could not see, but it was obvious he was hiding something. Not amused Eric's face looked like he was doubtful, but it did not matter, Revlahm was offering steady pay and a place for him to crash. Even if the circumstances were a little off.

Revlahm and Eric both sensed it at the same time, there was a demon nearby. "Well, Eric, looks like this will be your first job, consider this your down payment…" Revlahm looked at him with a smile, "Good luck." Eric left without a word.

A few blocks away, a man at a restaurant was acting strange, he was sweating as though he was in a sauna and mumbling to himself, "No more, please, no more. I don't want to do this anymore!" The man said. _'You have no choice, you want to, you need to, you cannot live without this…'_ a voice in his head said. "NOOOOO!" the man screamed and his body started to change. His hands sprouted claws and his teeth grew into fangs. He started to develop muscles all over, fur started to cover his arms and scales covered his now elongated face. A tail sprouted from his rear and he became animalistic. He scanned the area for his prey with his slanted eyes. He found her and dashed toward her. A arch of lightning cut across his path and hit the wall on the other side of the room, halting the beast's progress. He turned and there was Eric, readying a new spell. He developed an aura, as he did the guests ran and the beast charged. "Tempest wall!" Eric shouted and a wall of ice sprung from the ground. The beast hit is and was thrown back a little. Eric started another spell. The beast charged again. The beast dug through the wall of ice, shredding it. "Fire Ball!" Eric shouted and a fire ball shot out and engulfed the beast. It howled in pain and rolled on the ground trying to put out its fur. After a minute or two of this, it stood, covered in burns, and tried to step forward. Teetered in place, and fell to the ground. It was still breathing, but the beast changed back into the man it once was. His clothes were mostly gone, except for his pants which survived the transformation mostly unscathed.

Eric took the man with his when he returned to the bank, the way Revlahm had indicated he should, if he had something with him, or if he had to come in without being noticed. "Man, I wish there were more people to help with this sort of thing." He dragged the man into the base and put him into one of the many cells to hold things that were captured. Revlahm entered the base as he was locking up the man from the restaurant. "Good job, I am impressed you finished this quickly." Revlahm said with a smile. "Look, we need to talk." Eric said, he was irritated. "Oh? About what?" Revlahm asked, still in his good mood. "If I'm going to do this, I need some help." Eric said. "Funny you should mention that… I was thinking the same thing. The Ancient Shield is not much of an organization with only to people." Revlahm said. "The Ancient Shield?" Eric asked. "Oh, that is the name I came up with, cause the fight with demons has been going sense the ancient times, you know?" Revlahm said, as if it was the most obvious choice. "Well, it certainly is an interesting name." Eric said, though he was a little doubtful about it. "So? How do you purpose to gather members…?" Eric said. "Oh I have already thought about that." Revlahm said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Members

"Almost got them all." He said with a big smile on his face. He swings his sword around and pierces the demon. It turns to dust. He swings is sword off to the side to remove the blood and sheathes it. As he turns to leave he notices a man standing in the shadow of a tree. "Who goes?" He says. The man in the shadow takes a step forward, a scythe clearly visible on the back of his business suit, though his face remains hidden. The man in the shadows does not say a word though. "WHO ARE YOU!" He says. The man in the shadows does not respond. "Fine!" He dashes at the man in the shadows and goes to draw his sword. Instead of swinging it out, he throws it at the opponent. It hits the man in the shadows in the face, causing him to take on step back, though his left foot does not move and his face is tilted back. He is now in close enough to grab his sword, though it never came close enough to the ground to touch it. He turns away from the man in the shadows as he grabs the sword and tries to flip it up as if he were doing an upper cut, but he cannot even move it. He tries with all his might and cannot get the sword to move up. He turns his head to discover the man in the shadows has his finger stopping the blade at knee height. He removes the sword from the man in the shadows' grasp and runs behind him, though to a normal person it would be as if it was a teleport.

He goes in for a stab through the back, but before he can, the man in the shadows grabs his scythe and turns it to block the sword. As he struggles to go through the scythe the man in the shadows spins it, knocking it out of his hands. Then, before he can retract his sword on the energy connecting him to his sword, the man in the shadows turns the scythe to face him and pulls the sword up causing him to leap back. He stands and a drop of blood drips from his now slightly cut chin. Before he has a chance to wipe the blood from his chin, the man in the shadows disappears and reappears right behind him, with the scythe blade curving around his neck as though to remove it, then the man speaks, "Hello, I am Revlahm, nice to meet you, and you are?" Revlahm finishes. He slumps to his feet. In a shaky voice he replies, "Hello, my name is Kenmaru Kururugi, nice to meet you." When he finishes he sees a hand extend next to him and he assumes a defensive position on the ground. "Here" Revlahm says. There is a card in his hand. As soon as Kenmaru takes it, Revlahm vanishes. Kenmaru looks at the card over and over, but it is a blank card, no matter from what angle or side…

Kenmaru drifted off into a discontented slumber. He was across the street from a busy bank, a man was standing outside. He glanced at Kenmaru for a second, and then went back to smiling and greeting everyone that walked in. Kenmaru walked up to the man, and was about to ask what he should do, but before he could, he woke up. He was outside in his camping spot near where he had killed the demon. "Looks like I am going to the bank tomorrow…"

Kenmaru walked up to the place he saw in his dreams. The man was not standing outside like in his dreams. There was much activity, like there was in the dream, but there was a sign in the alley next to the building. Everyone walked past this sign as if it was not there. Some children would stop to look at it, and the parents would ask what they were looking at, only to get confused when they told them about the sign. "Well," Kenmaru said to himself under his breath, "Looks like I know where I'm going." He walked down the alley and found himself in a place with solid concrete walls that should have been brick, like the wall was a second ago. There was a guy standing at the end of the hall with three other people. They were talking just loud enough for him to hear from where he was. "Look, all I know is that Revlahm told me to greet anyone that comes down here asking about the sign and to keep them here until he arrives," said a familiar voice. Kenmaru had not hear that voice sense he had left home about twelve years ago. He walked down the hall only to find his suspicion was correct. "Well well, if it isn't Eric, I have not seen you sense I left home." Kenmaru said. Eric turned around, "Bro? long time no see." Without warning Eric launched a lightning bolt at Kenmaru. Kenmaru brought up his sword and the lightning was stopped. "As mad as when I left I see." Kenmaru said. "You left mom and I all alone. She was heartbroken and died about a month after you left." Eric was in a battle position. "Ahem," one of the other two people cleared his throat. "Someone mind filling me in on this?" he said. Eric turned around, "All I know is that the boss man, Revlahm, told me to keep anyone who came here from leaving if they read the sign." Kenmaru look at his brother, "So this, Revlahm character met with you too?" Kenmaru asked. "Yes." Eric replied, his tone was dry and his mood was sour. "So… um…" the second of the two people there spoke up. She was a shy girl, about fifteen, had long green hair and a look of fright on her face, "Has anyone met… um… what was his name again?" she asked. Eric replied, "Revlahm." "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, bowing several times. "You sure are a jumpy one, aren't you?" Kenmaru asked. "I'm sorry…" She said again. "I was not trying to frighten you, I was just asking. And to answer your question, I have met him, but it was a brief meeting." Kenmaru said. "I met him too, but as my older brother here said, it was not long enough to learn much about him." Eric said. The first of the two other people spoke up, "I have not met him in person, though I did see the sign outside. By the way, I am Nathan, and you all are?" Nathan finished. "My name is Kenmaru Kururugi." Kenmaru said. "Eric Kururugi." Eric said dryly. "Milly Sanford pleased to meet you." Milly said, she bowed.

"Well, now that you all have gotten to know each other, I guess it is time to introduce myself." A voice from a stairwell that was not a second ago said. He walked slowly; every step he took had a purpose. As he got closer to the group the shadows lifted off of him. He was wearing shiny black loafers, a black suit with a white button-up, black socks, gold wrist cuffs, gold buttons and his hair was white as a hospital bed sheet. His hair was short and combed back. His eyes were brown with the appearance of knowledge far beyond what someone as young as he looked, for he did look young despite his hair color, should know. "I am Revlahm, and if you are here, I assume you read the sign on your way in." He reached the bottom of the stairs as soon as he finished the statement, as if he had planned it. As soon as his foot his the bottom of the stairs a scythe came flying toward him, spinning as if it was a wheel. Revlahm caught the scythe as it made its final rotation to face up, "I am your new boss, and I think we can all get alo-" Revlahm started to say. Kenmaru had drawn his sword and swung it at Revlahm, as if he was going for a lethal blow. Revlahm had moved the scythe into the path of the sword. Kenmaru looked furious. Revlahm looked at Kenmaru with a stare that emanated pure blood lust. Kenmaru understood exactly what he was up against and lowered his sword. "Like I was saying, I hope we can all get along." He smiled and continued as if nothing had happened, though the others were still afraid to say or do anything. "This is where you all can live. There are separate barracks for the men and women. And I have an assignment for you." Revlahm waved his hand and a screen appeared in the middle of the room. It showed the city and the surrounding area. Blue dots appeared all over the screen and there were five green dots. The screen zoomed out and it showed a small mass of red dots on the outskirts of the city. "This is your target. This is a small platoon of demons I have been watching for a while. You all are to go and eliminate them." Revlahm finished. Nathan piped up, "And how do you purpose we do that? That looks like a few hundred in one place." He said. "Yes, and there is a demon general there too." Revlahm confirmed. "I do not care how you do it, as long as it gets done. I suggest you all use your strengths to your advantages. Good luck." Revlahm walked up the stairs. Nathan tried to follow to ask a few more questions, but as soon as Revlahm has completely entered the shadows on the stairs, the stairs vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Mission

The sun was setting as the four new members of the ancient shield got to the hillside just downwind of the target – a large campsite with many demons. The demons were scattered around the campsite with a larger group standing around a circle in the middle of the camp. In the center of the circle was a large demon. He stood taller than the trees the group was hiding under; his skin was red as the setting sun; his face a contorted mess of fangs and horns; his eyes were yellow slits on his face just above the mouth. The demon in the center was yelling at the smaller ones, giving orders, and over all doing what a leader does: lead. "Look at them all, are you sure we can do this?" asked Milly. "Of course, we have the wind on our side, as long as it doesn't change…" No sooner had Kenmaru finished his statement than the wind changed directions, now _they_ were upwind of the cape. And all of the demons started to stir. "You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?" Eric asked. The demons started to pour from the camp, all headed toward their location. "Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kenmaru asked. "Now that you mention it…" Nathan pulled out a little remote. "This might help." He hit the 'pause' button on the remote and the group paused for a second or two, and then continued their march. "Nice, can you do that for more than two seconds?" Eric asked. "No, sorry, if it were to go on for much longer than that, problems would start in the time space continuum and-" "Enough with the data speak, we get it, no it can't. can it do anything else?" Kenmaru asked. "Well, actually…" Nathan hit the rewind button. The demon troops started to go in reverse for a few seconds, then, after the effect wore off, looked confused. They soon came out of their stupor and continued their march, they were getting dangerously close now. Milly was hiding behind Eric with her hands on her head as the other got ready to fight. _"Milly, do not worry. Though the others look like they do not care, they would protect you if the need arises."_ Milly looked around, but no one from the group had been the one to say that. Milly looked at the demons approaching and stood. She moved to the front of the group and said, "Ok, you guys stand back for a second, and plug your ears." She took in a deep breath, and let out a tremendous sound wave, no audible sound was heard, but the effects were made apparent as the wave hit the demons. The effect was devastating on the first few rows: their eyes exploded with enough force to make them shove backwards into the row behind them. The further back the wave went the lesser the effect, until it died out. Milly slumped to the ground, exhausted from the amount of energy it took to unleash the wave. "Milly, that was awesome, you can take a break for now." Kenmaru said as he stood in front of her and drew his sword. Eric started chanting spells to prepare for the combat ahead. Nathan aimed his remote at the demons and pressed pause; as soon as the demons stopped moving Eric stopped chanting and a ritual circle appeared below the demons on the first few rows. It glowed with a bright light. A second later the demons were free of the pause effect, but the circle had already taken effect, the demons were sacrificed to summon a Juggernaught.

_Juggernaughts are creatures tall as trees with skin tough as nails; they eat everything and anything; they have the destructive power of a tourask without the spell resistance, so they are easy to tame; they can only be summoned for short periods of time, depending on the level of the mage and the age of the beast; in Eric's case, it will only last a few seconds due to the age and maturity of the beast. _

The Juggernaught tore through the demons around it, eliminating a large number before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Nathan used the pause function again and only caught a few demons in it. As more ran around the frozen ones, Kenmaru charged at the oncoming demons. Swinging his sword with the style of a master of his martial art, he slew a large number of quickly rivaling the destruction that both the summoning of and the rampaging of the Juggernaught. His swath of destruction ended at the entrance of the camp. The demon general had not moved the entire time all of this was going on. The group moved carefully into the camp. Kenmaru laid waste to any demon that dared cross his path. They worked their way into the center of the camp and faced off against the demon general. "Heheh. I impresd u make this fur. U skrny humans no match for me, for me is Skethis, 13th demon genral of the demon kng!" Skethis said. His English was deplorable, but everyone knew what he was saying. "Time for you to meet your maker! And it shall be by my blade you meet your end!" Kenmaru said as he aimed his sword at the general.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Skethis

Skethis brought his arm up and brought down his war hammer where Kenmaru was, but by the time the hammer reached the ground, Kenmaru was on Skethis' shoulder. "You missed," Kenmaru said, as he slashed Skethis' ear. Skethis reached his hand up to grab Kenmaru; however, Kenmaru was once again too fast for him. Kenmaru had jumped down. On his way down, Kenmaru swiped his sword through Skethis' arm. Skethis' left arm fell off causing him immense pain. Skethis dropped his hammer and grabbed his stump. "Are you ready to yield, Demon?" Kenmaru asked. "NVR!" the demon replied. A red aura started to form around the giant. "U die nows, Human!" Skethis said. The red aura started to focus on his stump.

With a flash of red light, the stump grew back into his arm. Kenmaru promptly cut it off again. "You may be able to regenerate, but it is not fast enough to keep up with me, Demon." Kenmaru laughed. The demon charged at Kenmaru. His thunderous foot falls shaking the earth around him. "Looks like you're running at me in slow motion." Kenmaru said, as he easily sidestepped the demon. As he passed, Kenmaru relieved him of his right foot. Without his right foot, Skethis fell over with an enormous thud. The demon tried to use his remaining arm to get back onto his remaining foot; however, Kenmaru cut off his right arm. The demon fell back onto his face. The giant rolled over, hoping to squish the human under himself. This plan worked out as well as could be expected: not at all. Kenmaru easily hopped over Skethis and cut off his remaining leg.

"YIELD, DEMON!" Kenmaru yelled, pointing his sword at Skethis. An audible clap resounded through the now quiet encampment. Everyone turned to where the sound was coming from. "Well done, Kenmaru. I'm impressed." Revlahm kept clapping as he jumped down from atop the throne that was in the center of the camp. "Revlahm, good timing, I was just about to finish this FILTH off." Kenmaru said as he turned and brought his sword up to decapitate the demon. Right before Kenmaru's sword got to the demon's neck a scythe came between the sword and the neck. "What are you doing?" Kenmaru shouted, "If we don't finish him off, he'll regenerate!" "Enough, this demon does not have enough strength to regenerate." Revlahm said. "I don't care, this demon needs to die!" Kenmaru yelled as he brought his sword in for another strike, but before he even got close to the intended target, there was a scythe around his neck. "You will leave the demon alone now; all of you leave, now!" Revlahm raised his voice enough for the others to hear.

The group stepped back and started to walk away. "Now, Skethis, was it?" Revlahm started, "It's time you and I had a little talk. Where is the Demon King? What are his plans?" Revlahm asked. "Heh, stpd human, u cnt get nuhfin outta meh. He pt a spl of slnse on meh," Skethis said. "He? The Demon King himself?" Revlahm asked. "Heh, King ded, nw ldr. U knows hm." Skethis said with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Know him? How would I know him?" Revlahm asked. "U my hve dem udder humans triksed, bt I knows it u, Brudder to da nw king." Skethis said. With that, his life force left him, and he died. "My brother?" Revlahm said to himself. "Revlahm? You ok?" Milly said. Milly had walked back down the hill. The sun was just below the horizon. "No, it's nothing." Revlahm said as he turned to face her. He once again had that false smile on his face. "Did that demon say something about your brother?" Milly asked. "Don't be silly, I don't have any siblings." Revlahm said quickly. "Come, we have much to discuss back at the base." Revlahm said as they walked to join up with the others at the top of the hill.


End file.
